Blast From The Past
by R2-Helsing
Summary: AU story. What happens when you meet that one special person meant just for you when you're a kid? That's what happens to Kim and Naomi. But then Naomi moves away and Kim doesn't see her again. What happens when they meet up years later and Kim's a globe-trotting teen hero while Naomi has become the super villain Shego? Rated T for now, but might go up to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible is the property of Disney, as are all other characters. The real name of Shego in this story is the creation of the authors. This is just for fun, so please enjoy.

 **A/N:** This is R2 of R2-Helsing (I'm also known as Hitosune Kozo). This story is a colaborative effort, so there will be differences in writing styles between odd and even chapters.

 **Blast from the Past**

A KiGo fanfic

1 – New Friends

"Kim, it's time to get up," Ann said, knocking on the door to her daughter's room. She heard the rustling sound of covers being moved, then nothing. "Kim!" she called out louder, knocking harder. No sounds this time. Sighing, she opened the door to her daughter's bedroom and walked in. Sure enough, there was a lump under the covers that was just the right size for an 11-year-old girl. She walked over to the bed and yanked the covers off of it, prompting a squeal from the now-exposed redheaded child. "Kimmie, it's time to get up, or you'll be late for school," her mom scolded.

"I don' wanna go," Kim whined, sitting up on her bed and sleepily glaring at her mom.

"You're going, Kim, and that's final," Ann said, turning around and leaving the room. "And if you don't get dressed for school I'll drive you there with you still in your pajamas." _That_ got the little redhead moving and Ann chuckled as she went back downstairs to make breakfast. As she started the oatmeal going – she always made oatmeal from scratch for Kim since her daughter refused to touch the instant variety – she couldn't but think about how the girl was so different than she herself had been when it came to school. As a little girl, Ann had always been eager to go to school and was usually ready before her parents had woken up. Kim, though, had to be practically dragged out of bed each morning since the third grade; she was brilliant, of course, and had no trouble with her school work. Ann figured that her daughter's problem was that she was so active and couldn't stand sitting still for long periods of time. The elder redhead reached over to the spice rack on the counter and pulled out the cinnamon sugar, adding a dash to the cooking oatmeal. Then she added in a bit of honey and some vanilla and was pouring the oatmeal into a bowl when her daughter dragged herself and her backpack into the kitchen as though there were lead weights around her feet.

"Here you go, Bubble-butt," Ann said as she set her daughter's oatmeal and orange juice on the table.

"Moooom," Kim whined. "Stop calling me that."

"Can I help it if you have such a cute little bubble butt?" her mother teased.

"Okay, that is awk-weird coming from you, Mom."

"Been hanging around Ron a lot, haven't you?"

"Not by choice," the little redhead grumbled.

"I thought he was your best friend?" Ann asked, confused.

"Doesn't mean I have to like him."

"Now, now, Kimberly, be nice," her mom admonished.

"I was," the girl replied around a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Kimberly Ann," the elder redhead said in THAT tone.

"He's gross, Mom!" Kim protested, sipping some orange juice. "He eats like that scaredy guy from that mystery cartoon."

"He can't be that bad," Ann told her.

"Mom," she replied with as much seriousness as an 11-year-old could muster, "his favorite thing to eat is tacos with chocolate and hot sauce." Ann blinked a moment, which (to Kim) vindicated her position. "Told you so."

"Just go to the bathroom and wash up, young lady," her mom told her, shooing the girl away from the table. Once again, her daughter acted like it was a supreme effort just to move around this morning. After she'd tended to her daughter's dishes, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Kimmie!" she called out. "Time to go!"

In the bathroom, Kim Possible groaned. She was not looking forward to her first day of school - fifth grade or not. Rinsing her mouth, she made sure to clean the sink and shut the light off as she left the bathroom.

"Can't I stay home, Mom? I don't really like school," the 11-year-old whined, pouting.

"You're going, Kimmie. And don't even think of trying that puppy dog pout of yours, or you'll be grounded for the rest of the week," Ann warned.

"Fine," the little redhead mumbled, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Now go on, Kim. Ron's waiting."

"He's _always_ waiting, Mom."

"Kim," her mom warned.

"Fine," she said, heading to the front door. "I guess school can't be that bad."

Shaking her head, Ann went to get her sons ready for their first day of 1st grade; James was already at the science center and she had a long shift today at the hospital.

KG KG KG KG KG KG KG

"NAOMI JEZEBELLA GO!" rang out throughout the Go residence. Harold and Micah, Naomi's older and younger brothers, were already in the kitchen eating their breakfast. They made sure to keep their focus on their food; their sister was very studious when it came to the martial arts she enjoyed and never hesitated to use what she was learning if her brothers irritated her. After a moment of not hearing her daughter coming, Isabella Go stormed upstairs and into her daughter's room. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Mom," the raven-haired girl groaned, peeking out from underneath her covers. Her sapphire blue eyes were a little watery. "I don't feel so good, that's what the hell I'm doing."

"If you're swearing you're not that sick," her mom said. The older raven-haired woman crossed her arms and scowled at her daughter. "Now get your lazy ass out of that bed before I kick it out."

"As if you could," Naomi retorted.

"Where do you think you got _your_ moves from, Firefly?" Isabella asked.

"Don't call me that," the 11-year-old growled, throwing her covers off and sitting up in bed.

"I'll call you that around your little friends if you don't get your ass dressed and downstairs now."

"I don't have any friends," Naomi replied. "I'm the 'weird kid,' remember?"

"Move it, you lazy little monster," Isabella said, turning around and striding from the room. Only when her back was turned did she let the smile she was hiding come out. _Damn_ , she thought. _My daughter's just like I was at that age. Take_ that _, Mom!_

A few minutes later the 11-year-old girl made her way downstairs, grumbling to herself. She'd put on a pair of white pants and a black-and-green 3/4-sleeve shirt. She walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a pack of her favorite toaster pastries and then dropped into a chair at the breakfast table.

"Are you going to tell your brothers good morning?" Isabella asked her daughter.

"No," Naomi said, biting into the chocolate toaster pastry.

"Naomi," the raven-haired woman replied warningly.

"What?" she asked around a mouthful of food, earning a disgusted look from her older brother. She looked back at him, deliberately chewed with her mouth open, and then swallowed before looking back at her mom. "I don't like them, they don't like me, I'm not having a good morning, so I'm not going to hope anyone else is having a good morning."

"You're not going to make many friends with that kind of attitude, young lady," her mom told her. Her daughter just shrugged, making the woman sigh. Just then her husband, Kane, ambled into the kitchen with a yawn. "It's about time you got down here," Isabella snapped at the brown-haired man.

"Sorry I'm late, sweetness," Kane replied as he took a seat, grinning as his wife's eyes narrowed at the endearment. He was still smiling when her hand hit the back of his head hard enough to have made anyone else see stars.

"Shut up, Kane," she growled, successfully managing to keep her smile hidden. "You're taking those three to school and I'm tending to the twins."

"You always give me the dangerous jobs, sweetness," he replied, earning another hard slap to the back of the head.

KG KG KG KG KG KG KG

Kim was actually grateful to get to school; she really didn't like listening to Ron ramble on and on about the episode of Fearless Ferret that he'd watched, or what he'd had for breakfast that morning. She liked him, he'd been her first friend ever, but sometimes he was just too weird. He didn't seem happy that they were in different classrooms this year, but the redhead felt a bit relieved at that; she believed that everyone had a right to be weird, but felt that Ron took advantage of the weirdness allowance. When she walked into her classroom behind the teacher and her classmates, she took a seat closer to the back than she usually did since she didn't want to be there today. The fact that she actually knew more stuff than even 8th-graders did really didn't matter to the 5th-grader; she usually liked going to school because she got to be around other kids (she didn't like to broadcast her actual intelligence because other kids already thought she was weird enough as it was). When the teacher came in and introduced herself, she asked the students to stand up and introduce themselves, one at a time. She made them start from one side of the at the front. When it got to her, Kim reluctantly stood and grumpily said, "Kimberly Ann Possible." Then the girl next to her stood up and said, in the same kind of voice, "Naomi Jezebella Go." The redhead found her olive-eyed gaze meeting the emerald-eyed gaze of the other girl. Kim didn't know what was going through the other girl's head, but she knew that she had never seen a girl that looked like her. Sure, she'd seen other girls – and boy, too – that had green eyes and black hair, but this girl was different. Her eyes weren't green but sparkling emerald, and her hair was like a dark and beautiful night.

Naomi, for her part, had a hard time looking away from the olive-eyed gaze of the girl next to her. There was just something about her that made the raven-haired girl want to trust her. She didn't know if it was the open and friendly light in those jade-like eyes, or the way the light from outside made her hair seem like it was made of orange fire, but for the first time in her life Naomi found herself actually _wanting_ to make a friend.

Lunch was a hectic affair, at least to Kim. It seemed like the other kids were more interested in racing to their seats or trying to be first in line at the cafeteria than in actually eating. She had just sat down with the bagged lunch her mom had made her when someone said, "Is this seat taken?" Kim was about to snap at whoever it was when she looked up and saw that is the beautiful girl from before.

"Oh, um, no," Kim said, blushing a bit. "Not at all."

"Good," Naomi replied, setting her tray down and sitting next to the redhead. "Rough morning?"

"Yeah," she agreed, pulling out a sandwich out of her bag. She really needed to tell her mom to stop making her peanut butter and jelly. "I'm Kim."

"Naomi," the raven-haired girl said. "I tried pretending to be sick, 'cause I didn't want to come today."

"I can't do that," her lunch companion said. "My mom's a neurosurgeon, but she's pretty good at telling when someone's really sick or not."

"That's gotta suck."

"It does," Kim admitted, picking at her sandwich before taking a bite.

"My mom's rich," Naomi replied. "Well, actually, both my parents are. We don't live like we're too rich, though, so my mom's always after me about stuff."

"My dad's a rocket scientist, so with Mom being a brain surgeon we have some money, too," the redhead said a little defensively. Naomi chuckled at that, and soon Kim was giggling about it, too, once she thought about how she sounded. "It's my brothers that you have to watch out for. They're only, like, four or five but they get into everything."

"Sounds like my brothers. Well, my younger brothers," the raven-haired girl said. "The twins, anyway."

"I bet they're not as annoying as mine," Kim replied, though she wasn't sure if she was bragging or competing now.

"Oh is that right?" Naomi said with a smirk. "April Fool's Day, this year. Wendell and William switched my shampoo with bleach."

Kim grimaced at that thought and said, "My brothers haven't done anything like that. The tweebs just like to blow things up. They've blown up my hairdryer and my hairbrush."

"They blew up a hairbrush?" the other girl echoed incredulously. "What the hell?"

"Naomi!" Kim scolded.

"What?"

"You said a bad word?"

"Huh?" Naomi was confused.

"You're not supposed to say naughty things like that!" Kim insisted.

"Like what?"

"Oh, forget it!"

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to forget!" Naomi said. "And I call my twins 'tweebs,' too."

"My tweebs have tried to launch my Pandaroo into orbit," the redhead replied, grinning at her new friend.

"What's a Pandaroo?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"It's a Cuddle Buddy. A stuffed toy that's a mix between a panda and a kangaroo."

"Oh," Naomi said. "Huh."

KG KG KG KG KG KG KG

The two hung out at recess, too. Kim noticed that no one else seemed to want to hang out with Naomi, and she'd even had another girl – brunette whose attitude kinda bothered the redhead – tell her that she shouldn't hang out with weirdos or she'd become a weirdo, too. Kim had called her a meanie and told her to go away if she wasn't going to be nice. Naomi had given her a hug and thanked her for that.

"No one's stood up for me before," she admitted.

"How come? You're nice, and cute, too," Kim said, then blushed when she realized what she'd said.

"You think I'm cute?" Naomi asked, surprised.

"Well, um, no, I mean, yes, I . . . uh," the redhead stammered, blushing even harder. The other girl smiled at her and tried to make her new friend feel better.

"It's okay," she said. "I think you're cute, too." If she hadn't seen it, Naomi wouldn't have believed that anyone could turn that shade of red. _She really looks cute when she blushes_ , she thought. _I wonder how often I can make her do that?_

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Naomi asked her.

"Well, um, I like doing math sometimes," Kim admitted. "Stuff that I'm not supposed to be learning in school until I'm in high school."

"Whoa," the raven-haired girl said, impressed. Her first day in the fifth grade, and she'd made a friend who was cute _and_ smart. "So how come you're in fifth grade instead of high school?"

"I don't like showing off how smart I am," the redhead mumbled, looking down at her hands. The two girls were sitting underneath a tree in the playground instead of running around or playing on the equipment like the other kids.

"Why not?" Naomi wanted to know. If she was super smart like that, _she'd_ want to rub it in everyone's face.

"Because everyone makes fun of me," Kim replied, looking at the other girl sadly. "I'm nothing special, and when I act as smart as I really am I get treated like a weirdo or a freak."

"You're _very_ special, Kimmie," the other girl told her, making the redhead blush again. "And anyone who makes fun of you for that is just stupid. You can do anything if you really want to, you know."

"So what do _you_ do for fun?" the redhead said, trying to stop blushing.

"Martial arts," Naomi replied matter-of-factly.

"Spankin'! Me, too!"

"Get out!" the raven-haired girl said excitedly. The two girls started talking about the various styles they both knew, and comparing them to what the other knew. Before they knew it, recess was over. Knowing that they wouldn't see each other until the next school day, the two friends promised each other to meet up before school started tomorrow – and begin bothering their parents about hanging out. When school ended and the they went their separate ways, each felt a little bereft for some reason, but still in a good mood. Kim didn't even mind listening to Ron ramble on about how 'horrible' school was, and other stuff that she actually tuned out. Naomi, for her part, just ignored Harold and Micah on the ride home, a somewhat euphoric smile on her face. What she didn't know was that her genuinely happy expression was freaking her brothers out. Neither girl could wait until the next day of school.

 **E/N:** And that's the first chapter. It was pretty fun to write. This story was actually thought of about a year or so ago, but it wasn't until now that it was able to be started. Van Helsing (aka Talon Earthstone) will be writing the next chapter. So, read and review everyone! :D

And this is Helsing of R2-Helsing (aka Talon Earthstone) saying goodbye and we hope that you enjoyed the chapter. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible or any characters in the show. The only thing I own is half of this story's idea. My brother, R2, is the other writer.

 **A/N:** anon, thank you for the help, but it won't be necessary. This story is going the way it is because R2 and I have made it that way. This story isn't going to follow any canon themes, but will follow how we, R2 and I, Talon Earthstone, believe will be entertaining for our readers.

 **A/N2:** I am very sorry about the late update. Too many story ideas kept me occupied. But that's over now. Here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. ^_^

* * *

 **TWO**

 **Best Friends**

* * *

Kim stood facing against Naomi, both in fighting stances. They were both breathing heavily from exchanging blows.

"I think I'm done for today," Kim said as she fell to the ground, her legs no longer able to hold her up.

Naomi didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement as she dropped to her knees. It had been about a month since that first day of school, and the two girls had grown so close that it was like they'd known each other for years.

"Okay, girls."

Kim and Naomi turned to find Ann standing with two glasses of lemonade.

"I think it's time you two called it a day. You've been going at each other since Naomi arrived here at nine this morning. Don't you agree?"

Kim looked down at her hands and saw they were shaking from exhaustion.

"Okay, Mom."

Kim then slowly crawled over to her best friend and settled next to her.

"You two are inseparable," Ann said as she walked over to the two and handed them their lemonade.

"Thanks, Mom," Kim said as she leaned against Naomi.

Naomi smiled as she put her arm around Kim.

"Thanks, Mrs. Possible. And thanks again for letting me stay this weekend. I was needing to get away from my brothers."

Ann shook her head with a wide smile.

"You're very welcome," Ann said. "I'm just glad that my daughter has a good friend like you."

Kim looked up at Naomi and smiled before snuggling closer. Within a few moments, the young girl was fast asleep, her glass of lemonade tilting over and emptying into the grass.

"Oh, Kimmie," Ann said as she looked at the beaming smile on her daughter's sleeping face. When she looked at the other girl, she wasn't surprised to find her asleep as well. "You two are so much alike," Ann said as she gently picked the two up and carried them inside.

She carried them up to Kim's room and laid the two on the young redhead's bed.

"Pleasant dreams, girls."

Ann watched as the two snuggled together.

* * *

 _Bacon..._

Kim slowly woke to the wonderful smell coming up from downstairs. The smell of her mother cooking.

As the redhead awoke, she noticed something close. Looking over, she noticed her friend sprawled out on the other side of the bed, her mouth hanging open and a light snore escaping.

"That is just too cute," Kim said under her breath with a bright smile. She then looked toward the stairs and got to her feet. "I'll let her sleep a little longer," Kim said, her smile never leaving her face.

"Kimmie?" a groggy voice called.

Kim looked over her shoulder at the other girl.

"Oh. You're awake," she said as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I thought you would keep seeping until noon."

"My pillow was gone," the other girl said. "I couldn't sleep."

Kim gave a small chuckle before grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her up.

Naomi didn't fight the other girl as she pulled her up. As soon as she was sitting, she fell forward into Kim's waiting arms.

"My pillow. I found it."

Kim blushed.

"C-Come on, Naomi," Kim said, fighting to regain her composure. "It-It's time to get up!"

Naomi just snuggled deeper into Kim's arms.

"Sleepy..." Naomi said as she drifted back off to sleep.

 _'Oh, crap!'_ Kim said as she felt the weight of her friend settle on her.

"Kimmie?"

Kim gasped as she looked up, surprised to see her mother standing there.

"Na-Naomi fell asleep again."

Ann smiled before picking the other young girl up.

"Come on, Naomi. Let's get you some breakfast."

"Sleepy... where's my pillow?"

Kim blushed as Ann turned to her with a knowing smile.

"Something wrong, Kimmie?" Ann asked with a light laugh.

Kim quickly shook her head before looking down at her feet.

"If you're sure..."

The young redhead nodded, her gaze still locked on her feet.

"Okay," Ann said, her smile never wavering. "Then how about we go get some breakfast before the boys take it all?"

Kim nodded with a small smile before taking off, Naomi slowly following due to her barely awakened state.

* * *

Kim and Naomi both laughed as they took off for a clear section of the park, wanting to work on their martial arts.

"Girls," Ann said with a small laugh, "you don't have to spar every time you have enough open space outside."

Kim looked at her best friend before looking at her mother.

"But we want to. It's fun."

Naomi nodded, a beaming smile on her face as she looked toward Kim.

"Alright," Ann said smiling, the smile on the girls faces infectious. "But we're eating first. Then you'll wait for at least another ten minutes. We don't need anything happening."

Both girls sighed before walking back over to the older redhead.

"Come on, girls," Ann said. "It's not going to take long." She then reached into the basket hanging on her arm. "I know what will cheer you both up."

Kim and Naomi looked up Ann as she held out a sandwich to each girl.

"Peanut butter and strawberry preserves."

Both girls cheered as they grabbed their lunch and sat down on the blanket that Ann had already laid out on the grass.

"The best of friends," Ann said as she leaned back, looking up at the clouds. "I wonder how far things will progress."

"You say something, Mom?" Kim asked after she swallowed her mouthful of food.

"No, Kimmie," Ann responded as she leaned on one hand to grab a sandwich. "Just thinking about you two girls."

Kim nodded as he looked at her friend.

Naomi smiled brightly, her eyes closed as she chewed a bite of her sandwich.

"Adorable," Ann whispered. She then leaned back and looked up at the clouds again. "What will happen?"

"Kim!"

Kim looked around and sighed. Running over was Ron.

"Hide the food," Kim said. "He'll eat it all."

"Kimmie," Ann said, her expression one of shock. "Don't say things like that."

"It's true!" Kim said, Ron still some distance away. "What does he do if he comes over? He comes over to eat. This is suppose to be our day! Just me, you and Naomi! Now here he comes to ruin it!"

Kim sighed before sitting with her legs crossed and her arms sitting on her knees.

"Hey, Kim! I thought I saw you! Hey! Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! Boo-yah!"

Kim looked over at her mother before standing.

"I rest my case," the redhead said before snatching one of the few remaining sandwiches and walking off toward a clear section of the park. "Coming, Naomi?"

The other girl nodded with a large smile before getting to her feet and following.

"Where are they going?" Ron asked, his mouth stuffed with food.

"To spar."

Ann was surprised that the girls didn't go too far. They were next to a clear, very large, area of the park.

"What is spar?"

"Kim and Naomi are going to fight. But not to hurt. Just to practice and get better."

"Fight?" Ron asked before getting to his feet. "I'm coming, Kim!"

Ann wasn't able to catch him in time and so watched as he ran over and tackled Naomi to the ground.

"Ow!" Naomi complained as she hit the ground. "What did you do that for?!"

"You will not hurt my friend!" Ron growled at her.

"No duh, stupid!" Kim yelled as she walked over and shoved Ron of her best friend. "We fight all the time. It's called sparing! Practice fights!" Kim then reached down and grasped Naomi's hand.

The other girl grabbed Kim's hand before wincing when her arm was pulled.

"The jerk hurt my shoulder," Naomi said before trying to lift her arm. It wouldn't raise more than a quarter of the way. "Great," she said. "Now we can't spar."

"Good!" Ron said as she got to his feet. "Let's go, Kim."

Kim shook off Ron's hand before walking over to Naomi and putting an arm gently around her shoulders.

"Let's go, Naomi," Kim said as she ignored the blonde behind her. "Maybe my mom can do something to ease the pain."

Naomi nodded as she walked with the redhead.

"Even better, I have a fucking limp!" Naomi hissed.

Kim, used to the swearing, didn't scold her friend. She chuckled.

* * *

Kim walked into the living room with two glasses of lemonade.

"Kim? Don't I get one?" Ron asked, eying the glasses.

"No!" Kim hissed. "You put Naomi's arm in a sling! I should kick your butt for doing that!"

"She was going to hurt you!"

Kim only growled before handing one of the glassed to her friend.

"I've got news for you, Ronald," Kim growled before sitting down next to Naomi. "You just lost the title of best friend."

"What?!"

Kim pointed at Naomi.

"We have more in common, Ronald. And we both hate Fearless Ferret with a passion!"

"What do you mean?! Fearless Ferret is the best hero alive!"

Kim and Naomi just rolled their eyes, both then taking a sip of their drink.

"How many martial arts do you know?" Naomi asked suddenly, her gaze locked on Ron.

"Huh?"

"Do you know how to counter a roundhouse kick?"

"A what?"

Kim just shook her head before looking at the girl beside her.

"He's hopeless," the redhead said before leaning against the other girl's uninjured shoulder.

"What do you mean I'm hopeless?"

"I mean that we are just friends now, Ronald," Kim said. "Haven't you noticed that I hardly spend any time with you anymore?"

"Yeah! She's stealing it all!" Ron exclaimed as he pointed at Naomi.

Kim sighed.

"I spend all my time with her because she can hold a decent conversation. Especially since every time I try to talk to you, your mouth is stuffed with food. Gross."

"What are you talking about?"

"When do you think it's perfectly fine to talk with your mouth crammed with food?"

"I don't see any problem with it."

Both girls groaned.

"He can't be serious," Naomi said as she looked at her friend.

Kim, her gaze still locked on the young boy across from them, only nodded.

"Oh, he's very serious," she said before directing her words at the boy. "You should know that it is never okay to talk with your mouth full."

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the topic?" Ann said as she walked into the living room.

"Ron thinks it's perfectly fine to cram his mouth full of food and then try and talk," Kim said as she adjusted herself on the couch and laid her head in her friend's lap.

"Ronald," Ann sighed. "Why do you still do that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Ronald, one of the reasons you don't talk with your mouth full is because you'll spit food everywhere," Ann said as she leaned back in her chair.

"I haven't noticed that before," the boy argued.

"And how many times are your eyes looking up at something or someone when you do talk? Looking away from your mouth? I bet every single time."

Kim and Naomi both nodded, Naomi's recently freed hand, the lemonade now sitting on the coffee table, running through Kim's hair.

"Uh... Kim? What is she doing?"

Kim didn't respond. She just laid there, a peaceful expression on her face.

Ann quickly got up and pulled the cup of lemonade from her daughter's weakening grip before setting it on the table. And a good thing too. After another few seconds, Kim's hand that had been holding the lemonade fell over the side of the couch.

"Kim?"

Naomi looked at the blond.

"Quiet," she whispered. "She's asleep."

Ron was about to say something when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Ron, now is not the time."

"But-"

Ann shook her head.

"Don't bother them, Ronald."

Ron sighed before getting to this feet.

"I guess I'll be going now," he said.

Ann nodded.

"That would be best, Ron."

He took one last look at the pair on the couch before walking to the door and out of the house.

"Thank goodness," Naomi whispered as she looked down at the girl softly snoring in her lap. "I can't believe he tackled me to the ground."

Ann nodded as she looked at the young boy through the window.

"I mean, I know that he was trying to protect Kimmie, but still!"

"I understand," Ann said as she walked over to the sleeping redhead and lifted her into her arms. "Why don't you both go and rest? It's been an eventful day, what with you having to go to the hospital and finding out that you had a fractured shoulder."

"Yeah. How did he do that? I mean, Kimmie hits me harder than that every other spar. Yet the one time _he_ tackles me, I'm hurt. This sucks."

Ann gave a soft smile as she walked toward the stairs.

"Well, I'm sure he'll think twice about doing that again. Especially if you... accidentally kicked him in the arm..."

They reached Kim's bedroom and Ann laid the young girl down on her bed.

"Mrs. Possible... are you suggesting that I actually hurt that boy?"

"Not harm her, per say, but give him a physical warning. Let him know that you can take care of yourself. And Kim."

Naomi smiled before kicking off her shoes and getting into bed next to the redhead. After making herself comfortable, or as much as she could with a fractured shoulder, Naomi snuggled close to the redhead and was asleep within moments.

* * *

Ann sat down on the front steps of her home as she watched the clouds float by. It was well after 10 PM, but she wasn't tired. Nor was she worried that she had to be at the hospital at 7 the next morning. She was thinking about her daughter and her daughter's best friend.

And that was when James pulled up.

"Ann? What's wrong?"

Ann smiled as she looked toward her husband.

"Nothing, honey. I've just had an interesting day. And came to some realizations."

James walked over to the steps and sat down next his wife.

"Oh? And what were these realizations?"

"That not to long from now, Naomi and Kim are going to be very close. And I mean closer than they are now. The other..."

"What is it dear?"

"I started imagining how things would go, how things are going now. I can see them as close... as we are, dear."

James looked up at the clouds before leaning back against one of the porch posts.

"Kim and Naomi... together..." he then chuckled. "Poor Ronald."

Ann laughed.

"Poor Ronald, indeed. He tried starting trouble with them. He even fractured Naomi's right shoulder."

"He did what?" James asked, shocked, as he turned to Ann.

"Kim and Naomi were about to go and spar. Ron asked what it was and I explained. All he heard was 'fight' and took off. He tackled Naomi to the ground thinking he was helping Kim. After helping Naomi to her feet, Kim walked her over to me. I noticed a limp that wasn't there before as well as the fact that she was holding her shoulder."

James shook his head before looking back up at the passing clouds.

"That boy."

Ann chuckled before looking at her husband.

"You won't believe what he tried to do when we were sitting in the living room."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He tried justifying why it was okay to speak with his mouth full of food."

James slapped a hand over his eyes.

"That boy will never learn."

Ann shook her head.

"So where are they? The girls, I mean."

"Both fast asleep in Kim's bed. And snuggled close, last I saw."

His gaze shot to Ann.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, James. TThey're eleven. What are they going to do at that age? They're barely starting their periods."

James nodded as he looked away.

"Good point."

"Yes. Now that we've gotten that out, how about we head in? It's starting to get a little chilly."

James nodded with a smile as he got to his feet and offered Ann his hand.

Once both were on their feet, they walked into the house and locked the door.

 **E/N:** Sorry for the delay. Had a lot of things going on and a few cases of writer's block. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
